five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Face
The Face is a distorted version of Mickey Mouse, and an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. __TOC__ Description Appearance The Face has the same appearance as an ordinary Mickey Mouse, except his eyes are a ghostly pale white and his mouth hangs ajar with no teeth showing. His ears are more bat-like, compared to the classic Mickey Mouse circular ears. His suit also appears to be slightly darker than normal and has missing legs. In one of the promo images, he can be seen with a strange, yellow liquid (presumably blood) pouring out of his left eye socket. Photo-Negative Mickey seems to leak a thicker version of this fluid. Behavior He starts on The Roof off-camera before appearing, peeking out of one of the vents. He must be watched to be slowed down. Then he heads down one and makes his way to the Office. When he appears in The Office, he is seen at the other side of the desk seeming to be climbing over it. When he attacks the player, he rises up screaming as he shakes just like PN Mickey Mouse. He will also rarely jumpscare the player when they begin in Pirate Caverns. Locations The Face will start on The Roof and must be watched to be slowed down. He will head into the vent and into the Office. Unofficial Behavior The Face starts on The Roof and if not watched enough will appear in the Safe Room, Entrance Room and Stair Way before appearing in The Office. When he appears in The Office, he is seen at the other side of the desk, seeming to be climbing over it. When he attacks the player, he rises up screaming as he shakes just like PN Mickey. He will also rarely jumpscare the player when they begin in Pirate Caverns. Unofficial Locations The Face will start on The Roof and can appear in the Safe Room, Entrance Room, Stair Way or The Office. Ultimate Custom Night Behavior Ink Photo-Negative Mickey.png My version of withered PN mickey.png Abandoned Photo Negative Mickey.png Golden PN Mickey office texture.png Hidden Mickey promo.jpg Reaper Mickey-0.png Normal Mickey Suit.png Nightmare mickey promo.png Burnt PN mickey .png Classic Mickey promo .png Epic Mickey Promo.png Winky PN mickey Promo.png Golden mickey promo.png Mick.png The face full body by frixosisawesome2002-d9vqumw.png The Face in the Entrance Room.png The Face in the Stair Way.png Ignited Face Teaser.png Abandoned The Face in Suit Warehouse.png The Face is one of the characters that does not kill the player. He appears in the Old Office and will attempt to jam their radio. They must shut down the camera or he will temporarily disable their radio. Rumors/Theories *It may start under a desk in Pirate Caverns. *The Face may have Henry's eyes. *The image of The Face with its right eye missing could be a form of hallucination. Trivia *When he appears in the office, his eyes are different when compared to when he kills you. *There has actually been a few cases where multiple Youtubers fended off The Face. In these cases, when The Face entered the office, pulling up the monitor caused it to disappear and not kill the player. It is possible this is the only way to fend him off. *According to game creator Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, The Face plays a big part in the game's story. Future Updates The creator of the game, Matthew, has confirmed that a voice has been recorded for The Face, and has confirmed that it will be added sometime in the future. Audios Coming Soon Category:Suit Category:Official Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island